This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays contain pixels that produce illumination without using a separate backlight unit. In a typical organic light-emitting display, an array of active image pixels is controlled using a pattern of orthogonal control lines.
The active image pixels form a rectangular active area in the center of the display. The active region in the center of the display is surrounded by an inactive border region. The inactive border region includes space for fanning out the control lines from a centralized location at which a signal cable for the driver circuitry is attached. Ensuring that there is sufficient area to reliably attach the signal cable and to fan out the control lines along the edges of the active area may require a significant amount of inactive border area. It is not uncommon for the width of the inactive border to be up to a centimeter wide or more. This type of wide inactive region tends to make displays bulky and requires the use of electronic device housings with wide bezels.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to minimize the width of the inactive region in a display to satisfy consumer demand for small and aesthetically pleasing electronic devices and displays.